I Would Do Anything For Love, Yes, Even That!
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Jack is gone for a few days to Torchwood 2. Ianto wants to surprise him for when he gets back. Jack/Ianto. Smutty, much? Yes, I’d say so. Slight spoiler for, the episode, Reset. No flames please.


**I Would Do Anything for Love [Yes, Even That!]**

**Summary:** Jack is gone for a few days to Torchwood 2. Ianto wants to surprise him for when he gets back. Jack/Ianto. Smutty, much? Yes, I'd say so. Slight spoiler for, the episode, Reset.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ianto Jones smiled from his seat in the cafe he was currently sitting in. He sipped his coffee as he read a text that had come through on his phone. Typical Jack, he thought to himself as he read the text;

'**missing my favourite boy. I just want to come home and ravish you stupid, Jack. x'**

Ianto had to suppress a giggle. He text him back before sliding his phone back into his jacket pocket. He took another sip of his coffee, before looking at his watch. That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Martha Jones standing there.

"Well, don't I get a hug, kiss or something," she said with a cheeky grin. Ianto stood up and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek gently.

"Miss Jones, a pleasure to see you. Or should I say the future Mrs Milligan. Jack told me about it, congratulations," he said, as she sat opposite him in the cafe. Every time Martha was in Cardiff on a job, or even a visit, she always took time to have lunch with Ianto. She liked to hear stories about Jack from him, and told Ianto stories she knew.

"Thank you," she said, holding out her hand with the engagement ring on. Ianto's eyes widened.

"Jesus, Martha. Did he go diamond digging himself and smuggle the biggest one?" he asked, causing Martha to giggle.

"You know, I thought exactly the same thing," she said. Ianto smiled.

"It's good to see you ..." he said. Martha nodded.

"And you ..." she said, taking his hand and squeezing it affectionately. "So where's your lover boy today?" Ianto rolled his eyes at the term 'lover boy.'

"He's at Torchwood in Glasgow at the moment. He'll be back tomorrow night. Something about dinosaurs. Figured Jack could handle it, since I think he hand reared Myfanwy," he said. Martha giggled again.

"So what's been going on with you?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Martha and Ianto had been speaking for over an hour, sipping their coffees and sharing a plate of chips between them. Martha picked up a small brown bag and she held it to her chest for a moment.

"I have a surprise for you ... and for Jack," she said, handing over the bag. Ianto eyed her suspiciously with a smirk as he took the bag from her. He watched her for a moment before he opened the bag and peered inside. His eyes widened for a moment. There, in the bag, was a red UNIT cap. Ianto remembered Martha saying that Jack had asked her if he could get him a UNIT cap to wear.

"Do you know what you're doing, giving me this? The minute Jack sees this, he'll want me to wear it every night, probably in work too ..." Ianto said, with a smile. Martha laughed.

"There's more," she said, indicating Ianto to look in the bag again. Ianto did so and put his hand in to move the cap to one side, and underneath was a tub of chocolate body paint with edible paintbrushes, a tube of lube that tingled when you used it [Jack's favourite, he must have told Martha in a conversation. Ianto dreaded to think], and a pair of handcuffs, with fluffy red trim.

"Also ..." she said, taking a bottle of champagne out of another bag and giving it to Ianto.

"God, Martha. I'd like to take you home with me, you're so amazing ... thank you" Ianto said, and Martha blushed a little as she laughed. She had to admit she had always had a little crush on Ianto. "Looks like you want me to surprise Jack, huh?"

"I just thought it would be a shock for him to come home and find you in a UNIT cap," she said. Ianto smiled again, just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Ianto opened the text and his eyes widened at the obscene photo Jack had sent him. Then he blushed, and turned the phone to show Martha, who burst out laughing.

"Yeah, someone definitely needs seeing too when he gets home ..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Jack got out of the SUV, stretching his legs, waiting on the pins and needles in his arse cheeks to go away. God, he hated long drives, especially when he was by himself. He had parked outside Ianto's flat but he could see no lights on. Maybe he was asleep. After all it was ... half eight. Nah, Ianto couldn't be asleep. Jack walked towards the apartment building, heading inside, and up the stairs to the fifth floor, where Ianto's flat was situated. He took out his keys and he opened the door.

The house smelled like freshly cooked food, but it wasn't that Jack was interested in. There were candles around instead of lights being on, and a few rose petals were scattered on the floor. Jack couldn't help but smile. Typical Ianto, practical but romantic. He headed for the stairs, where the rose petals continued until they stopped at Ianto's closed bedroom door. Jack gulped and sorted his greatcoat, like someone would do when they were nervous or trying to make a good impression. He opened the door and walked in.

There, lying on the bed was the most erotic sight Jack had ever seen. Ianto Jones, lying on his stomach on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing apart from a bright red UNIT cap, which fitted onto his head perfectly. Jack could feel himself getting hard already and they hadn't even spoken yet.

"Welcome home, Jack ..." Ianto said. "I know you were only gone for a couple of days but I wanted to surprise you." Jack, literally, didn't know what to say. He stared at the bed next to Ianto. There was a pair of handcuffs laying there, the ones with the red trim.

"You did this for me?" Jack asked. "Not that I am complaining. I just need you so badly, Ianto Jones." Jack moved into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and stopped in front of Ianto. Ianto got to his knees, making Jack look down at body, noticing that Ianto's erection was standing proudly to attention already. Ianto took hold of the lapels of Jack's coat, pulling him closer.

"I missed you ..." he said, pulling him down to kiss him. Jack would have replied but he couldn't get any coherent words out, not with Ianto's cock pressed into his own. Ianto continued to kiss Jack deeply, pushing his greatcoat off his shoulders, which puddled at Jack's feet. He felt Jack's hands go round to his back and pull him closer, making his skin tingle with lust. Jack's shirt was the next to go. Ianto pulled down his braces before unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Then the t-shirt, shoes and socks came off.

"Ianto ... you are a tease," Jack said as Ianto moved his lips down to Jack's chest, sucking and teasing at a nipple. Jack groaned. That was where he was most sensitive and he knew that Ianto knew that. Ianto moved back, pulling Jack onto the bed. He moved him right up the bed, bringing the handcuffs with him.

"I'm in charge tonight, Jack ... just you relax. I want to make this good for you, for once ..."Ianto said, making Jack moan. The effects his welsh accent was having on Jack was unbelievable. Ianto took his hands. "Do you trust me?" Jack nodded, wordlessly, letting Ianto handcuff him to the bars of his headboard. He kissed Jack's lips, before kissing all the way down his body until he got to the waistband of his trousers. He could see Jack's throbbing erection straining against the fabric. Ianto palmed Jack's groin, causing him to buck against his hand and moan deliciously.

"God, Ianto. The things you do to me ..." Jack breathed. He watched Ianto as he undid the belt and button, followed by the zip, pulling the trousers down his legs, pulling off his boots before the trousers were gone completely. Jack was left lying in a pair of skin tight black boxer shorts. There wasn't much to them, but they made his arse look amazing. Ianto had always liked them.

Ianto got off him for a moment, leaving him to mourn the loss of warmth. He went into the bathroom, where he had hidden the chocolate body paint and brushes before bringing them through. Jack almost came when he saw the body paint. They had never used anything like this except when they had a whipped cream fight in the Boardroom, had rampant sex on the table, then Ianto moaned about the cream in the carpet and the semen stains on the table. Jack smiled, the lust in his eyes burning. Ianto put the paint on the bedside table before going to the drawer and pulling out his camera.

"Ianto, what are you doing?" Jack asked, feeling himself getting harder. Ianto smiled.

"Just a present for someone ..." he said, taking a photo of Jack. He looked at the photo and almost came when he saw how hot Jack looked, before putting the camera away. He climbed onto the bed again, kissing Jack's thighs, purposely ignoring the erection that was straining against Jack's boxers. He moved up Jack's body before planting a small kiss on his lips. He reached for the body paint, whilst he straddled Jack's lap. He could feel Jack's eyes on him as he opened the paint, dipped a finger in and ran it down Jack's chest, from his Adam's apple to him belly button. Jack let out a delicious moan before bucking his hips, trying to rub himself off on Ianto. Ianto noticed this and he moved down to pull off Jack's boxers. He moved back over onto Jack lap and traced the line of chocolate he had made with his tongue, making Jack whimper with pleasure.

"You taste so good, Jack ..."Ianto moaned. He picked up the tub again and he dipped the little edible paintbrush in it, before smoothing the chocolate over Jack's amazing body. Jack's breathing became laboured as he let Ianto have his way. Ianto put down the tub of chocolate once he had coated most of Jack's chest in it, then he lowered his head and licked some off, Jack bucking up against him, straining his wrists on the cuffs. Ianto made slow and teasing work on the rest of his chest, sucking the chocolate off Jack's nipples, painfully teasing. He pulled back before kissing him deeply, letting Jack taste the sweet substance on his tongue.

"Ianto, you have to take the cuffs off ... I need to touch you," Jack begged. "Please ..." But Ianto ignored him. He picked up the chocolate again and this time spread a generous amount on Jack's cock. Jack gasped and bucked as the cold chocolate touched him. He buried his face in his arm, hoping to be let out of the cuffs soon. Ianto gave Jack a sexy smile before licking the head of Jack's cock, the chocolate covering his tongue. Jack's cock twitched and Ianto was sure he could see it throbbing. Jack was panting heavily, his breathing coming in rasps of air, his hands pulling on the cuffs. Ianto was sure he would break the headboard if he pulled on them anymore.

"Ianto ... please ..." he said, almost calling out. "Suck me, Ianto." Ianto straightened his UNIT cap before lying flat along Jack's legs, and taking Jack's solid cock in his mouth. Jack cried out loudly as Ianto's hot mouth engulfed him. Ianto smiled and he began to suck the chocolate off. Jack bucked up, but Ianto held his hips firmly down as he sucked him hard, his cheeks hollowing. Jack spread his legs wider as he couldn't stop himself writhing about. Ianto cupped his balls gently, sucking harder. His eyes flicked up to see Jack, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, his mouth open, moaning, his eyes closed and his handcuffs straining against the headboard.

"Ianto! OH GOD!" he shouted as he came hard in Ianto's mouth. Ianto swallowed everything down, sucking more until all the come and chocolate were gone. Jack was breathing rapidly and his chest was heaving. Ianto crawled up his body and he undid the handcuffs slowly. The moment Jack's hands were free, they were on Ianto's cock. Ianto gasped as he was lowered onto the bed, the Captain above him, stroking his cock gently. Ianto moaned, pulling Jack down to kiss him. Jack responded to the kiss, his hand leaving Ianto's cock, as he straddled Ianto's lap. Ianto felt his erection rub against Jack's cock, making the older man hard again and causing beautiful friction between them.

"Jack ... I want you in me ... now," Ianto begged. Jack grinned at Ianto and he leaned over to the bedside table and he picked up the lube that was there. He slicked up his fingers and he began preparing Ianto. He slid his fingers in, feeling Ianto tighten around him. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and Jack fucked him with his fingers. He gasped suddenly as a second finger was entered and it struck his prostate. He was almost a complete writhing mess, feeling Jack's touch. Jack grinned at how much Ianto came undone in front of his eyes. He removed his fingers, receiving a whimper from Ianto and he slicked himself up before sitting with his back against the headboard, pulling Ianto onto his lap.

"Ianto, I need to be inside you ..." he said and Ianto lowered himself onto Jack, gasping at the sensation. He sat still for a moment to get used to the feeling before Jack shifted underneath him, urging him to move. Ianto gripped the Captain's shoulders as he began moving on his cock. Jack gave out some loud moaning noises, every now and then saying his lover's name. Ianto began to pick up the pace, letting Jack slide in and out of him, creating so much pleasure. He gripped Jack's shoulders tighter, knowing he was leaving nail marks, but he didn't care. Those marks would mean Jack was his. All his. One hand found its way to the wall, using it as leverage as he continued to fuck himself on Jack's cock. He was crying out hundreds of obscenities in Welsh, which was making Jack moan more. He knew Jack loved it when he spoke Welsh.

"Oh God, Ianto. Faster ...." Jack cried out, bucking his hips up to match Ianto's timing. He hit that sweet spot deep within Ianto and he was almost deafened by his lover's cry of unbelievable pleasure. Ianto sped up, his cried getting more erratic and loud. Jack took hold of his cock and began pumping him with his fist in time with the movement. Ianto knew he couldn't last much longer. And by the way Jack was sweating and writhing, he knew he wouldn't be long either. Jack hit Ianto's prostate a few more times before his strangled cry of ecstasy, and he came deep within Ianto. His fist pumped Ianto's cock once more before Ianto came all over Jack, hard and loud, which made him pass out.

Jack laughed. He hadn't made anyone pass out before. He waited until he got his breath back before easing Ianto off him and onto the comfortable bed. He was about to take the UNIT cap off when he had an idea. He got off the bed and he took a wet cloth and cleaned himself off, before picking up the camera. It had been obvious who had sent the UNIT cap, so he would need to send a gift back, and a photo of Ianto wearing it would be an amazing idea. He moved over to the bed and he pushed the cap back into place before snapping a photo of Ianto. Ianto reacted to the flash, and shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Jack smiled and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him and Ianto, who was sprawled nakedly over the bed. Jack took Ianto in his arms and whispered softly:

"I love you, my boy."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ianto and Martha laughed loudly at the programme on TV; Ianto had invited her over to spend some time with her. They usually had fun together. Ianto laughed again as someone got covered in chocolate. That reminded him. He got up and went to his bedroom. He opened the drawer of his bedside table and he pulled out the photo of Jack.

"So, Ianto, how was it with Captain Harkness last night?"Martha shouted from the living room. Ianto made his way back through.

"I can show you ..."Ianto said, handing her the photo, making Martha gasp then burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he let you take that ..." Martha said through her laugher.

"He had no choice ..."

Martha moved over to her bag and pulled out a photo. Ianto watched her curiously.

"Don't freak out, but Jack sent me this ..." she said, handing Ianto the photo. She watched as he jaw dropped and his cheeks went pink. Martha burst into a fit of giggles. She turned the photo over in his hand to let him see the message on the back. It said:

'**thank you, dr jones. thought you might like to see how ianto enjoyed the night. thank you for the cap. and when you see ianto, tell him i love him, i haven't built up the courage to say it to him yet ... all my love, jack x'**

Ianto couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. He pulled out his mobile phone and called Jack, Martha smiling as he stood.

"Jack Harkness!" Jack's voice said on the other end of the phone.

"I love you too," Ianto said simply, and he was so sure he could hear Jack smile.


End file.
